heroesofthemultiversesfandomcom-20200214-history
Game: The Ghostly Scavenger
A game with Eotyrannus playing as Uriel, GMed by Holbenilord. In the face of opposition from aliens, environments, and 'friends', can the erstwhile Multi-form possibly survive? GAME Your ship sets you down upon a plateau on the planet Lothrinus, known for its complex of Labyrinths deep in the crust. The planet was once residence of an advanced civilisation, but they degenerated into feral predators. You can see a ruined city to the east, a cave system at the bottom of the plateau, and a forest to the north. 1 I head to the city first. It should have some smaller trinkets to grab. 2 You enter down the main street. The buildings have mostly collapsed, but there is an intact skyscraper close to you. 3 I enter the bottom floor. Stealthily. (I roll a 5 and 6) I check for any structural damage, to see if it's safe. 4 It seems quite stable. The pillars are thick plascrete. Two creatures like bipedal crocodiles fail to notice you, busy fighting over a hunk of meat. 5 Using my current 13 stealth, I sneak past the two and search for anything of use. 6 You find a locker full of staplers and holepunches on this floor. 7 I take that. Might see if I can make a pile of plastic to sell to a Nestene or something. Maybe I could gather scrap metal. Every little helps! I go up a floor, and search onwards, taking everything I can figure out a use for, until there's anything of extra-special interest. 8 You see another group of the creatures, and find a few boxes of aircraft blueprints. 9 I take the blueprints. I spend a second looking at the creatures, making a guess at their strength and weakness, before continuing. 10 They have 60 HP and 15 STR, as well as 3 AGI and 2 STE. On the next floor, there is a very big hole instead of a western wall, and a number of large bat-like creatures are nesting here. Their nests incorporate a number of what look like spears from the museum. 11 Them spears. I want them. I decide to distract the bats with those things from the floor below. I go down, and hiss loudly at them, before hiding upstairs again and waiting for the carnage to begin. Well, hopeful carnage, anyway. (6+6) 12 The bipeds rush up and barrel into the bat creatures. There is a short fight, in which all of the reptiles and one of the bat-creatures die. Two more bats remain, but they gather up their eggs and fly off to find a safer nest. 13 SUCCESS! I continue up. 14 The fourth floor contains a... battlesuit? The human within aims his plasma rifles at you and lets rip, missing completely. 15 I hide, going Into The Shadows. (16 base+4+4=24. I think I'm hidden now.) "Stop shooting! I am an unarmed scavenger, not a threat!" 16 "With those teeth? Yeah, sure!" 17 "Yes, I have teeth, BUT YOU HAVE A POWER-SUIT. I fail to see the comparison!" 18 "There are a lot of very respectable people, including members of most of the galaxy's major militaries and mercenary groups, who wear power suits, but there are no respectable individuals with four-inch fangs!" 19 "Stop being so speciesist! And I happen to have a sense of self-preservation, so it's highly unlikely I'll try anything on the GUY WITH PLASMA-RIFLES MOUNTED ON HIS ARMS." 20 "It's not speciesist if you're going to kill me! I'll have you know I am fully qualified and trust operating this AJA-I Battlesuit!" 21 "Okay, I'm fairly sure I won't get anywhere attempting to convince you I'm not going to eat your face. So I'll go and continue my scavenging further up this building. Ta!" Fleeing/searching/sneaking commences. 22 "I can see you with my travaron scanners!" They fire another volley after you and miss. 23 "Well I shall simply go further up the building, then, so I'm at a safe distance! Also because you're being a douchebag I'm going to try and extract the information for why you're here from your brain okay thanks." I proceed to do just that. (5) 24 He fails to resist. You find out that he is a young bounty hunter, here to find a computer core located somewhere in the city that is rumoured to contain a Dalek computer virus. This would be very valuable as it might allow counter-viruses to be created. He is very scared of you. 25 "Okay, so it's a computer core you're looking for, is it? Well, thanks for letting me steal the information from your very thoughts, have a nice day!" I continue moving up the building, making sure I get a good enough lead so I can get anything interesting even if it takes time to get it out. 26 "Get out of my head!" He yells, shooting up through the floor so that the shots come out just ahead of you. 27 I continue upwards, feeling very smug. I also hurry up a bit to get to safe distance. 28 You reach the next floor and find a number of computer banks. 29 I metaphorically crack my fingers, and get to work on salvaging any useable/required systems, using my tech skill of 10 to figure out which bits of it are those said useable/required systems. 30 As you open up the computers, you find that they have been stripped and all the circuitry has been ripped out. Probably in an attempt to contain the virus. 31 Huh. Well, next floor, then. (I check any computers and take anything valuable, up until next interesting thing) 32 You can hear the stomping of the battlesuit heading up afterwards. You can't avoid it forever. On the next floor is another complex of computers, with several intact servers at the centre. There is an energy field around the servers. 33 "Now, I already told you to stop being a speciesist. I have done nothing to harm you, actively avoided you, and you're trying to kill me because I have scary teeth. Now, I have a lot of skill in using computers, and if you would like to cooperate, I am perfectly willing. If not, then I am staying right here at the top of these stairs and I'm not letting you through. Also, I would prefer it if you didn't shoot through the floor again, due to vulnerable machinery on this floor. Deal?" 34 "I don't trust you! You can't stop me, anyway." 35 "Big scary fang teeth do ''have a use, y'know. I just don't use them when there are other, far more reasonable alternatives. Such as, y'know, talking to or avoiding the guy in a massive battlesuit." 36 ''"You are trying to get me into a false sense of security, I know it." He turns the corner to face you. 37 "Fair enough." Drop attack commences. I roll a 4, using the +2 drop modifier to score a hit, dealing 27 damage after armour and inducing bleeding. 38 "I KNEW IT!" He lashes at you, doing 20 damage to throw you aside. He drops to 39 health. 39 I induce a critical hit with a 6+6 and apply a Blinding condition. With my Agility, his chance to hit me has been reduced to 0. He is currently on 12 health, so he's about to go unconcious from the blood loss. "If you have a bandage, I'll go stop the bleeding. If not, tough luck, self defence cares not." 40 He coughs up blood and falls into unconsciousness. You have caused his death. 41 "Well he was a total douchebag," my average multiform-ness decides. I agree with my average multiform-ness. I go check out the energy field and see if there's an external method of turning it off. 42 There is a voice identification device. 43 "I am not a dalek. Turn off the force-field please." This will most likely fail horrribly, but it's worth a try. If it doesn't, I search for some sort of device that will give me a sample of the creator-race's voice, so I can mimic it. 44 You find a control box. There is a warning taped to it but you cannot read the language. 45 I continue using various voices (human, judoon, raxiblahblahian) to see if any will open the field, while I attempt to get a grasp of what it means. I also use my tech skill to try and identify how the machine is powered. 46 You identify a wire that you could re-purpose to overload and shut down the energy field. You would succeed on a 3+. 47 I roll a 6, and overload the system. Category:Games Category:Doctor Who Expansion